The female traitor
by Iris of Darkness2113
Summary: My take on my fave musical with a slight twist. Judas is female. This ties into the fact that I want to be the first woman to play Judas on stage. This is not a Mary sue so please keep an open mind! Rated T due to some violence and a suicide. Takes place in the setting as the 1973 movie but with some modern day usage.
1. Overture

**First off I just want to thank those with an open mind who took time to read this fic. It's not everyday you see a JCS fanfic that says Judas is a girl. As you know from the summery, the reasoning behind this because I want to be the first woman to play Judas in the musical. But under no circumstances is this a mary sue! Heck no! I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter. Read and review please!**

In the end everything was forgiven. The deed and the events leading up to the deed itself. If she hadn't been so selfish, Judas would never have taken the thirty pieces of silver. Although Jesus knew her intent hadn't been to hurt anyone, she ended up hurting the one she loved most, her teacher, her Rabbi, and above all: Her best friend. Judas wanted to help Jesus, to stop him from becoming so big that he would doom himself but instead in her mind she had doomed him instead...

**Yep short chapter. But never fear chapter two will be longer! This is just a short prologue and basically like the overture to the show! **


	2. Heaven on Their minds

**Welcome to chapter 2! This will longer then the prologue so enjoy JCS does not belong to me! The Jesus I have in mind for this fic is hands down Ian Gillian who originated the role on the brown album. I love Ted Neely too so I think it's a win-win situation! Enjoy! Read and Review!**

Usually, they walked together and spoke. Today they did not. Judas had abandoned the group today to leave and think on her own. Jesus knew why but spoke not a word. As Judas sat atop a hill in the desert watching crowd below, she scoffed. Jesus was beginning to become more important then his teachings. Judas agreed with his teachings full heartedly but people were beginning to say he was the son of the very God. Judas didn't know what to think of that. Her mind was in a dilemma about wheather he was or he wasn't. She could hear Jesus talking about turning the other cheek if someone were to hurt them. A lesson she had heard twice. Of course Judas still loved Jesus, he was a friend and teacher but she didn't like his followers proclaiming that he was the son of God. All of them could be arrested or even worse... Judas could not bear the thought of Jesus of getting killed. Finally, Judas decided she would go down to the crowd, find Jesus and tell him her fears and worries. She had to be so careful climbing down the hill, it was high and somewhat steep, she could easilly fall and hurt herself.

At last, Judas finished her descent and began walking up to Jesus but stopped in mid walk when she saw Mary Magdalene near Jesus and talking to him. Judas growled in full anger but quickly regained control of herself before approaching. She couldn't explode in front of Jesus it wouldn't do. Jesus noticed her presence and went to her, smiling. Judas managed a small small in spite of her boiling anger over Magdalene. "There you are!" Jesus cried, embracing the young woman before him. "I've been wondering where you've been!"

"Listen, _Yeshua_, I _really _need to speak to you. It's important!" Judas replied solomnly.

"One moment please." Jesus said, as he broke the embrace to answer a question of an eager apostle. Judas frowned in response to this. This was not how she thought Jesus would react. About five minutes later, Judas tried once more. "Please _Yeshua_, it can't wait! Please listen to me!" Fine. If he wouldn't listen to her pleas, she would _make _him listen to her. "_Yeshua_, I think this crowd is getting out of control. I'm frightened! We're getting much too loud and there could be _listeners _around, waiting to crush you!" Still not answer from Jesus. He wasn't even paying attention! Judas tugged at his robe, much like a child wanting attention. "You're not listening to me!" She shouted angrily.

"Judas, I'll talk to you in a minute, just let me finish what I was saying..." Jesus replied, somewhat wearily. Judas was starting to become irritated and was growing angrier with every second that Jesus ignored her. "Nazareth, why couldn't your son stayed unknown?" Judas muttered under her breath, "Him building tables, and chairs would have been much better and would have suited him." She was beginning to wonder why she even bothered. Judas was even wondering if she was even important or valued in Jesus's eyes anymore. As of now, Magdalene seemed to have taken Judas's place as Jesus's right hand man. It even even seemed Mary was in _love _with Jesus. Typical prostitute. Always trying to seduce any man she could and it appeared she had won over Jesus's heart. Judas threw he hands in the air and cried, "I'm through, I'm sick of not being heard!" Judas had expected this from day one. Nobody would take her seriously because of her age. Only Jesus understood her and treated her like an adult... or so it seemed. At age fifteen, Judas was the youngest of the apostles and disciples. Wishing that Jesus would listen to her and in badly in need of some water, Judas retired to the underground caves they were staying in, hoping maybe later things would be different. They wouldn't.

**How did you all like it? Let me know? I am open to suggestions for later chapters! If you have any suggestions, please leave them within your review.**


	3. Everything's alright (Or not)

**Thank you to those who have read thus far! I'm glad people are keeping an open mind about this and for that you get a cookie! JCS does not belong to me! R&R please.**

Things did not get better as the day progressed and Judas still stayed in a bad mood ever since Jesus refused to listen to her. As the day went on, Jesus kept asking Judas what she needed to talk about. "It's not important," She would say or, "I've forgotten." An outright lie. Jesus knew that and kept pressing her but Judas would not crack. However, as late noon, early dusk approached, Judas's mood improved slightly as Jesus walked by her side and spoke with her. He did not bring up what she wanted to ask from earlier. Judas noticed Jesus seemed weary and somewhat tired. _Yeshua_, what is the matter? You seem tired. Are you alright?" Judas asked. Jesus managed small smile and replied, "I'm alright Judas. Thank you for asking." Judas was not convinced. After creeping into the underground caves, Judas laid down to relax for a bit but found it hard, due to the fact the other apostles were pestering Jesus about what was going to happen tomorrow and so on. Judas sat up abruptly and shot one of the apostles a warning glare. _If you don't shut your mouth, I'm going to shut it for you! _Judas thought angrily. The apostle sat down quickly after seeing the look in her eyes. Jesus kept trying to tell the others to not worry about what will happen the next day and if they knew what was going to happen, they wouldn't want to go. Still, they continued to nag at him and Jesus sighed in exasperation, then sat down. Judas halt crept, half crawled to Jesus, a concerned look said everything to Jesus. "Don't worry about me. Mary's got it under control." Jesus said as Mary dabbed his face with cool water. Judas growled and stood up. So much for coming to his aid...

Judas smirked, her anger slowly melting into an amused grin. "_Yeshua_, I'm quite surprised that a man like you could waste his time on someone like _her_. Judas chuckled and tried to control the laugh that was building within her at Mary's expense. "Oh yes, she amuses you but if you let her stroke you and kiss your hair, there's a BIG problem here!" She snickered unkindly and smiled smugly at Mary. Jesus stood up then glared daggers at Judas, daring her to say another word. That did it. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. The look on Jesus's face caused Judas to explode into loud laughter and Jesus could barely get a word in without Judas snickering. "Forgive me, Rabbi," She giggled, "I'm just having a hard time trying to wrap my head around this." Jesus was glaring holes in his right hand man. Judas gulped nervously, soundlessly. Oh she was in for it...

"Allow me to ask you this. What exactly gives you the right to judge her?" Jesus asked, his voice was in a deadly calm tone.

"I-" Judas began, but Jesus held a hand up, cutting her words off as soon as they came.

"Leave her alone. Mary is with me now. If you are without fault then you may throw stones but you are not, therefore you do not have any right to judge who Mary once was."

Judas huffed in anger. She had been defeated by her master's words once again. "I understand." She replied, through gritted teeth. She did not say another word. Instead she retreated to her own chunk of the caverns and sat there listening to Jesus's words. _Doesn't he realize what he's gotten us into? I __**love **__him and I can't let him kill him and us. I don't want him to die! _Judas's thoughts dissolved into gruesome images of what could happen if all of this continued. Mary was just trouble. Didn't Jesus realize this? Night fell and Judas in turn had fallen asleep, her body turned at an angle, so to make it look as though she wasn't sleeping but this of course didn't work. The apostles had gone out to get food for the night and the only ones in the caverns were Mary, Jesus and Judas. "Jesus, why does she act like this?" Mary whispered, so not to wake the sleeping girl a good fifty feet away from them. "Why does she not like me? I've done nothing to her and she calls me a whore!" Jesus smiled. "She has her reasons," Jesus replied, "what you must realize, Mary, is that I've known Judas longer then I've known you so I know a lot of things about her."

Judas's eyes slowly opened. That's right...she had fallen asleep. Rather then wake up, she sat there and listened to Jesus and Mary's conversation. "When Judas came to me, she was a thief. And a cunning, sharp-witted one at that," Judas bit back a chuckle. It was true, she was in fact a thief but now that she was with Jesus, she certainly wasn't proud of it. "One day, I was preaching somewhere around Judea and a young girl, about thirteen, comes to me and says something in a dialect that I can just barely understand. She tells me her name and how she wants to come with us. There were six or seven at us at the time, I smile and tell her that I want her to come. Within the next few days, I began figuring out personality traits and that bad habit of hers'. Often I had to speak to Judas in her language, seeing she couldn't understand what I was saying. We became very close and I helped her break her habit of thievery. I also taught Judas how to speak our language and I must say she caught on quite well and learned very quickly. Isn't that right Judas?" He knew she had been awake. Judas didn't say a word. Jesus crept over to her, grabbed her and about made Judas soil herself. Her heart had to have been going over fifty.

"That wasn't funny, _Yeshua._" Judas said, trying to glare at him but a grin got in the way. She muttered something in her home language and Jesus returned the grin. "You think I'm a _what_?" He challenged her playfully. Judas sprang to her feet. "Nothing!" She cried, quickly turning on her bare heels and bolted out of the caverns. "You two seem so close. I can see why she's your right hand man. Even if she is the youngest." Mary said. "Age does not matter to me when it comes to friends. I picked Judas because of her smarts, wits, personality and knowledge of money. It wouldn't surprise me, however if she steals from our treasury seeing she's our official treasurer." Jesus said with a smile.

"That's terrible! How can she do that?!" Mary cried, shocked. "If you know, why don't you do anything?!"

It's simple Mary, she's only doing it because she seeks attention in the wrong way of course. She'll stop. You'll see." Jesus replied.

Just as they finished talking, the other apostles returned with food for the night and the next day. Judas preferred to sit away from the group and eat. Although she was friends with some of them, she went away because she didn't really know how to strike a conversation all that well, unless it was with Jesus. After Judas ate, she went out from the caverns to wash her feet. For some reason or another, Judas walked around barefooted, not really liking the feeling of sandals on her feet. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was her feet being dirty. Every night she went to a small pool of water to wash them. Upon returning, she saw Mary anointing Jesus with oil. _Expensive oil_. Oh hell no. Judas walked up to Mary, snatched the bottle and smashed it. "What are you thinking?!" Judas cried, angrily, "Do you know, _Yeshua_, that we could've sold that bottle of oil and gave the money to the poor and starving?! Some people matter more then us!"

Although it was a gesture of good intent, Jesus didn't like how Judas went about it. "Are you saying Judas, we have the resources to save every poor person in the world?" Jesus asked.

"No!" I'm just trying to say-"

"You must look at the good things we have. There will be other ways to help the poor. Think while you still have me because when I am gone, you will be so sorry." Judas hadn't even realized she was still holding on to Jesus's hand. Jesus hugged the girl, letting her know she was forgiven. "Sleep well." Jesus told her, before Judas retired for the night. The apostles exchanged worried glances. This could be the start of trouble...


End file.
